Kem-L
History Origin Kem-L was a distant ancestor of the House of El and was the grandson of Faora during the time of the fifth epoch of Krypton's history. He quickly rose to a prominent position within the Kryptonians ruling hierarchy. At the time, his world was visited by a peaceful alien missionary from the Holy Commune and known simply as the Cleric. This alien advocated against the cloning practices of the Kryptonian race and believed that it was unethical as the clones had a right to life as they were sentient beings. This caused a great deal of unrest on Krypton at the time between the ruling elite and the dissident followers of the Cleric. In order to combat this, Kem-L who was noted as being a bigot managed to acquire a sample of the Cleric's technology known as The All and used it to create a weapon program called the Eradicator. Its simple mission was the preservation of Kryptonian life above that of aliens and to eliminate any alien influence around it. Furthermore, he also programmed it to genetically alter the Kryptonian people to prevent them from leaving their homeworld due to a genetic link to it. This was in order to prevent any Kryptonian from leaving the planet and returning with contaminants. Eventually, his actions led to the instigation of the Great Purge from Kryptonian society and the exile of the Cleric's pilgrims who eventually died after leaving their homeworld. However, the Eradicator itself was taken by the Cleric who went into self-imposed exile. Unknown to Kem-L, his addition of a flaw into the Kryptonian genome had consequences in the future as it prevented their race from leaving their homeworld after its destruction. This caused the near extinction of the species though Kem-L's descendant Jor-El managed to free his son Kal-El from the genetic flaw which allowed the boy to be spirited away to the planet Earth Eradicator Though he had died long ago, a fascimile of his intelligence as well as his personality was retained within the Eradicator which had survived the destruction of Krypton. When the device began transforming life on Earth to match that of Krypton, Superman journeyed into the machine and discovered its true purpose by Kem-L as well as his ancestry to the Eradicators creator. He also explained to Kal-El that the device could only be controlled by an individual with genetic ties to the House of El but such individuals would first need to pass the Krytonian rite of passage that involved a journey into the Phantom Zone. Later, when the Eradicator bonded with Dr. David Conner of STAR Labs, Kem-L's personality once again resurfaced as well as tried to merge the device with another virtual construct that took the form of Faora. Kem-L's mind was later jettisoned from the Eradicator and attained a life of its own independent of its original source where it dwelled within the the Phantom Zone. This virtual construct eventually became a malevolent entity which once battled Superman using Torquasm-Vao but eventually left the Earth when it bonded with the Eradicator once again. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:House of El Category:Kryptonians